


Thirsty.

by boywreckwr



Category: Straykids
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, DONT LIKE DONT READ PLS, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampires, changbin lowkey got a hand kink, felix is still a sunshine... but make is xtra spiceeeyy, girl felix, i guess??, more explaination in the notes, sub seo changbin, yeah... just put two and two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywreckwr/pseuds/boywreckwr
Summary: A vampire landlord and his half broke tenant who hates paying the rent strike up a deal.He gets to drink her blood once a month, but it’s never specified where it has to come from.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Thirsty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it looks like. Changlix participate in menstrual sex. This is something I’ve wanted to try writing for a while now, despite it being considered kind of taboo (that’s why I like it ooh freaky me 👀) if you don’t like this type of stuff, then this is your last warning to back out now. 
> 
> Okay, you’re still here? Don’t say I didn’t warn you. (It’s not that graphic I just don’t want somebody conservative to get all up my ass) anyways, please enjoy :)

“Oh, Changbin please, come on, I already said by this week! Before the end of the month, I promise!” Felix cries. 

  
Here we go again...

  
Changbin thinks to himself. Every month, it’s the same story over and over again. Every month, (and a lot of the time, more than once), Changbin comes down to the studio that Felix lives in and asks for the rent, that causes her to collapse into a depression and give her sob story, fifteen minutes of them going back and forth over this matter, that really, should be resolved within five. 

Felix tugs on the man’s sleeve and begs, like she usually does whenever Changbin comes around, asking for the rent money. 

He sighs. “Well, you said that last week.”

“Well, now I say the end of the month.”

“It is the end of the month.” Changbin deadpans. 

“Oh.” 

“Feli-“ 

“Changbin! Please, you know I never lie, I’m just a hardworking woman, a university student!” 

Changbin doesn’t budge when Felix clings to him and shakes him by the arm, wailing that she was poor and useless. 

She seemed so genuinely upset, even if she was being so dramatic to the point that it was almost comical. He honestly felt a little pity for her. A face so pretty shouldn’t be so full of worry. 

“Felix, I did promise to let you off last month but you know this can’t go on forever. You must pay the rent, and I don’t want to send my father down to scold you.” 

Felix doesn’t say anything but instead, attempts to beg with her puppy eyes, making them wide and pouting her lips obnoxiously. 

“Felix... you need to pay the money, I don’t want to force you but you have to.” Changbin grabs her by the shoulders and gently pushes her away. “My dad thinks I’m going too easy on you, I-“ 

  
Then, suddenly, he feels it. There’s something, a feeling that makes him feel like he’s been struck against the face, like the air has been knocked out of his lungs, and he’s already familiar with it, he knows what is happening. 

There’s blood, human blood. It’s so close, so strong, so unexpected. Where it’s coming from, he doesn’t know but it’s not like he’s able to think properly now. 

“Hey, Changbin, you good? You look kinda pale. Am I stressing you out?” Felix looks up at him, concerned and tries to rub his back but he shoves her off. He doesn’t want to be touched, no he can’t be. 

“Wait.” Felix says, voice full of panic.

Oh no, did she realise already? But there’s no way she’d be able to tell that he was a-

“I really, really need the bathroom.” Felix runs off. “I promise I’m not running away!” She shouts from the bathroom. 

Changbin takes a seat on her tacky, shitty sofa that looks like something from the eighties. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

He can’t give into his insticts right now. Usually he was composed and very much capable of controlling himself, sticking to animal blood and whatever blood bags that his family manages to find. Just that this time had completely caught him off guard and this human blood had just smelled so good. It put everything else he’s ever consumed to shame. 

He’ll have to get the rent money that Felix owes and leave as soon as possible. It is possible that he could just leave right now and save himself from trouble, but then he’d face the wrath of his parents who’ll both nag him and tease him for letting Felix go... again. 

Why would they even say he liked her? Yeah, maybe he did feel bad for her, and yes, he does think that she’s pretty and yes, her puppy eyes worked on him, but they’d work on anybody else - they were just so sparkly, and bright yet dark, and her stupid freckles that looked like stars and- 

Changbin wants to die. He doesn’t like Felix, she owes him money and she’s campy and dramatic and annoying and he wants to indulge in her anyway and let her be a fool, to do whatever she wants and that, along with the fact that he doesn’t like being vulnerable, nor does he want go there, not in all of his years of living. 

He’s too old and dead for this shit. 

Felix skips out of the bathroom and runs up to him, probably ready to beg with every fiber of he being again, but instead her features soften when she sees him and oh god, she still looks cute but Changbin kind of wants to comfort her now. 

“Changbin, are you sure you’re okay? You look sick. Do you need a glass of water or something? I might have a panadol somewh-“ 

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Changbin stands up and it takes all his willpower not to explode and go crazy. He’s not an animal, he’s not going to savagely attack anyone just for blood. “I’m just tired.” 

Felix smiles and shrugs. “Okay, that’s good because I only have one left and I’m going to take it once I get a cramp later on, geez I always get them.” She sighs as she puts the foil packet back on her kitchen table. Since when did she even move? 

“Cramp?” Changbin asks, what does she mean by that, he wonders. 

“Oh, maybe because you’re a boy you wouldn’t know but I just got my period, that’s why I took so long in the bathroom. I suddenly felt it like I was psychic or something.” 

“Period?”

“Yeah, come on, you know what that is right?” 

Changbin scoffs. “Yeah, sure I d-“ 

Something isn’t right still, Changbin lost feeling in one of his legs for a moment and nearly fell over but Felix rushed over at the same time, and now she’s holding him up, unaware that this is only making him feel worse. 

“Woah, Changbin, are you really sure you’re okay? Should I just walk you back?” 

Changbin lets out a frustrated groan, his face is about the same level as her stomach, his legs are bent awkwardly and his instincts are stronger than ever. He wants to pull away and run, but his body is fixed in place, frozen. The prospect of blood is too much for his body to actually move but his morality is barely keeping him from attacking her. 

At least he knows the source of the sudden blood - between Felix’s legs. 

No, no, no. This was absurd. Even if he were starving and already going berserk, he’d never go there. He can’t touch her there, it’s too much. 

He can sense it much stronger now, even a slight movement of his face downwards is enough to send the smell of it wafting even more, and it makes his desire even stronger. Changbin is finding it harder to control himself as the seconds fly by. 

He doesn’t know why today out of all days he’s seemingly unable to function normally. He’s been around humans who have cut themselves and bled and felt nothing. 

This wasn’t okay in the slightest. 

Felix is starting to struggle carrying him up and he lets himself fall from her arms and onto the floor where he’s face to face with the one area of her body he shouldn’t be. 

Her hands are clutching onto his shoulders, desperately trying to get him up. Changbin grits his teeth and his fingernails are probably hurting Felix from where he’s grabbing at her hips, trying to lift himself up. 

He has to leave right now, or else he risks exposing himself. He can’t have that. 

“Changbin, please, look at me. Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance? Changbin?” 

He can’t open his eyes. He shouldn’t, they’re probably red and bloodshot right now anyway. He doesn’t want to scare her. 

“Changbin! Dude, come on!” Felix does something that surprises him. She grabs onto his face with one tiny, shaking hand and lifts his jaw upwards, and the unexpected force causes his eyes flutter open, only for a split second. Even though he snaps them shut instantly, it’s too late as he hears her shocked gasp from above him. 

“Changbin... do you need eye drops?” 

Right, he’s forgotten... she’s a little dense sometimes. 

“No.” Is all he manages to pant out, voice beginning to sound cracked. “Just leave.” 

“This is my house.” 

“Felix... not now. Please, leave.... I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Felix snorts. “Hurt me? What do you mean? What are you? A monster?” 

Changbin eyes open wide. He makes sure Felix sees how they’ve become bright red. Then he immediately regrets his decision, how could he do something so reckless? She doesn’t know the effect her words have, she doesn’t even know what he is. Perhaps he is a monster, to be fair he is. She’s not totally wrong. 

“Changbin, your eyes...” She mutters and her breathing increases. He can hear and feel her heartbeat fastening rapidly as if it’s his own pulse in his temples. “What- What is happening? What are you?” 

“I’m dangerous, that’s what.” Changbin spits and he unintentionally bares his fangs. “Please leave, unless you want something tragic to happen to you. I’m sorry Felix.” 

He expects Felix to simply run away, maybe spare him a look of sadness or pity and hopefully decides to move out, perhaps return to Australia where she spent her youth and never see him again. Sure it’d break his heart a little but it’s for the best. 

Instead she smiles a little. “Are you a vampire?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Felix gasps, in mock disbelief. “I was only asking!” 

Changbin lets out another groan. “Yeah, I am. You happy now?” 

“You need blood to survive right? That’s why you’re so weird now?” 

Changbin doesn’t trust himself to speak without letting out a growl or something equally as animalistic and degrading so he simply nods instead. He looks at the floor rather than Felix, his black, choppy fair falling into his eyes. 

“Geez, I always knew you were some weird, brooding guy, but I didn’t expect you to be some weird, brooding vampire.” Felix laughs a little and has the audacity to pet him - and Changbin himself apparently lacks the shame to stop himself from leaning into the touch. 

“Hey, do you sparkle underneath the sun? That’d be pretty coo-“ 

“No. I don’t.” He deadpans. “Literally never reference twilight infront of my face ever again.” 

“Jeez okay...Hey, Changbin, how about a deal?” Felix says, as she lifts her hand up from his head and places it back by her side. Changbin almost whines and follows it’s direction. Instead he looks up, trying his best to glare and look intimidating. 

“What deal?” 

“Well, not to be weird or anything but since I have no money and you need blood, how about I just give you some and boom, problem solved.” 

“Felix, you can’t just pay your rent in blood. And just how savage do you think I am? I have other means of survival you know.” His daze is broken for a second, just so he could nag at her, but once the words leave his mouth, he starts to feel breathless once again. 

“Oh really? So you’re telling me you wouldn’t suck my blood?” Felix pouts, cupid bow lips curling downwards and she crosses her arms. 

“Why are you so offended?” He grunts, still kneeling on the floor. 

“Come on, what else do we have to lose? I give you some of my yummy blood while keeping your secret, in exchange that I get to live here. Come on, doesn’t that sound excellent?” Felix runs her fingers through his hair again, and damn it, he’s starting to lose his ability to think straight. Was she doing this on purpose? 

She yanks him up by the hair and he lets out a choked yelp. Oh, she’s definitely doing on purpose, that isn’t her usual smile. 

“So? Do we have ourselves a deal?” She grins widely, and he swears he sees something flash by her eyes in that moment. 

Changbin sighs. “Fine, a deal it is. Back out and you’re dead.” 

Felix giggles and lets go of his hair. Changbin almost wants her hands back on him again. 

  
“Well, Changbin, are you hungry?” 

“N-Now?” 

“Well, the rent is due today isn’t it?” Felix hooks her little arms under his armpits and attempts to lift him up, although this produces no results. 

Changbin nudges his face against her dainty wrist. “It’s fine, I’ll just do it here.” He opens his mouth, fangs ready to penetrate the skin, but Felix quickly pulls her arm away from him. 

“Wha-“ 

“Changbin, that’s dangerous. There’s a much better way to get loads of blood.” 

“Then, how?” 

Felix lifts her skirt up, shimmying her hips as she pulls off her panties a little and his jaw drops. 

“Felix...” 

“Shush, now follow me.” 

Changbin manages to find the strength to stand and he follows Felix into her bedroom, which looked rather normal, decorated with sparkly things and fairy lights and polaroid pictures. 

Then he’s gently pushed back down to the floor and his back hits the cold metal frame and soft matress of Felix’s bed. 

Felix strolls over to him and takes off her underwear and the smell of blood hits him immediately and it’s so incredibly strong. It feels like a slap across the face, and Changbin is salivating, he’s so entranced, he almost forgets how crazy, how strange and how absurd of an idea, of a scenario this really is. 

Then, Felix is right against his face, the tip of his nose just millimetres from her pubic bone. The reality of the situation begins to sink in. 

“Are you sure about this? Do you really want this Fe-“ 

He’s cut off by the taste of blood in his mouth. Felix’s crotch is on his face, on his mouth, her legs spread slightly apart, trapping his face. 

The subtle taste of iron lingers on his tongue, overpowering as he takes in more of her blood, as he sucks gently, still unsure of what to do. 

As the taste becomes stronger, and the bolder he gets with his tongue, his fingers and hands begin to twitch, but he feels euphoric, he’s never had blood that was so good, so delicious before. 

Felix looks almost angelic, standing above him as well. Her lips are parted slightly, her eyes lidded, staring down at him and slowly, she brings a hand to his hair, and he can’t help to immediately lean into her warmth, even though she hasn’t even touched him yet. 

There’s a buildup of blood left still, so he sucks and he licks and it’s kind of addicting even if the situation is a little strange and makes him feel awkward. Changbin simply has to give himself a “blood is blood” mentality. 

“Ah, go upwards.” Felix moans and Changbin freezes. Her arousal is easy to pick up on and he isn’t sure if this was right. It begins to taste different, something flowery and fresh, a little sweeter compared to the more bittersweet flavour of her blood. 

“Maybe we should sto- ah!” 

Felix nudges her foot onto his crotch where, he realises with mortification, he’s already hard. 

“I’ll pay you back the favour.” She grins. “Unless you don’t want to the-“ 

Changbin wraps his arms around her thighs and pulls her back onto him. He flattens his tongue out, desperately trying to taste more of the subtle, metallic flavour. 

Felix lets out a mix of a sigh and a giggle before tugging him up by the hair and until his tongue was touching her swollen clit. 

  
“Ah seriously, do I have to show you how to do things? Is it not enough to tell you? Must I be a little forceful?” Felix thrusts and grinds against his face and he feels all sorts of embarrassment and warmth. Her voice is low and husky, even for a woman but it doesn’t matter at all right now. It feels like honey and it’s soft like velvet. 

Changbin lets out a strangled whine and Felix laughs a little above him. He moves his tongue upwards until he’s stroking her clit rather than her hole, and he’s pleasantly surprised when Felix somehow pulls him in closer, legs tightening around his face. 

He’s never thought of himself in this position before, but he supposes that if Felix was able to make him postpone rent, then she could probably make him do anything. 

She seems to be enjoying herself a lot now, her body trembling slightly as she continues to grind down and rub her pussy all over his mouth, which Changbin simply lets her, pliant below her, the way she wants it to be. 

He doesn’t know how the power dynamic has shifted, or even how it had been created, but the two of them were stuck in it, and Changbin was more than glad to be suffering through it. 

Soon enough more sweetness began to mingle with the cold, metallic taste of blood, until it was practically all that was there. To be honest, Changbin wasn’t fully satisfied, but vampires were just greedy and bloodthirsty like that. The more they drink, the more they want. 

He thinks Felix is reaching her climax soon, if the hot throbbing of her pussy is anything to go by. It’s at this point that Changbin feels himself sliding down the floor slightly, until his back is at an awkward angle, and his head is resting perfectly against her mattress. 

Felix pulls away for a few moments, before placing her knees on the mattress next to him, and traps him there, encircled by her, and only her. 

Changbin begins eating her out vigorously again, wet noises and Felix’s little moans filling up the room. He lets himself be pulled and manhandled around by her, eyes rolling back and broken whimpers and groans being pulled out from his throat. 

Anything for a taste of blood, especially if it was this good. Changbin doesn’t know how he’ll be able to eat animal blood again after this. 

His dick twitches in his pants and he realises that he’s still rock hard, and desperate. Her arousal, her control over him, the blood, and the whole situation had just gone straight to his cock. Slowly, he inches his hands down to his crotch and unzips his trousers, and brings his cock out. Changbin can’t see it, but he can feel how wet and hot it is, and it jumps in his fingers. 

He imagines how it might feel if it were Felix’s nimble, graceful fingers wrapped around his member, how it would feel and how it would look like if it were her tiny, delicate hands stroking him, like how he was doing to himself right now. 

He feels overwhelmed, by Felix, his thoughts and his hand jerking himself off. He can feel his moans vibrate off Felix, and it makes her own thighs quiver as well. 

Suddenly, Felix’s orgasm hits her like a wave, and her movements are more shaky, yet frantic than they’ve been so far. The grip in his hair tightens, and he applies more pressure to her clit, making her thighs squeeze around his head. The heat of it is lovely, the loss of air is dizzying and amazing at the same time. There’s a mess of liquids gushing everywhere and he struggles to contain it all inside of his mouth and on his tongue. 

Finally, Felix pulls away with a satisfied, worn out sigh and Changbin gasps as air begins to fill his lungs again. He almost, almost makes a noise of disappointment, his fingers twitching by his sides, the urge to pull her back growing. 

  
“Well, how was that? Was that good enough?” Felix smiles down at him. She grins mischievously when she spots his bare penis. 

Changbin simply lays there, licking some excess blood of his lips, breathing heavily. His hand was still slowly, but barely stroking his member now. They could both see it, red and angry. 

  
“Oh, right. I did say I would return the favour.” Felix gets down and sits down next to Changbin, an arm resting beside his head on the matress.   
  


Gently, she begins teasing the head with her soft fingertips, her hands looking adorably small, even compared next to his cock. He whines, then bites his bottom lip and turns away, trying to inch away from her smug face, freckled cheeks meeting her sparkling eyes and lips curled into a rather cruel grin.   
  


Eventually, Felix’s grip becomes tighter and her pace grows quicker. He begins to tremble beneath her, hips thrusting up in an insatiable need for more, more touch and more friction.   
  


She laughs at his desperation and Changbin thinks this is a side he hasn’t really seen before. Felix is usually easy going and relaxed, a not very serious person at all, someone who procrastinates and would eat food that’s fallen off the floor, but now, she’s pure seduction and a little evil. She’s still lighthearted Felix, but... with a hand around his dick and an amused look on her face.   
  


In an almost twisted way, he likes it, and he sure fucking hopes that she likes it too. He’ll never let Felix back out of this deal, ever.   
  


Like the crashing waves of an ocean, his climax washes over him, with a few high pitched moans, back arching forward, and a hand squeezing Felix’s arm like a lifeline, pearly white ropes spurt out and Changbin flops back onto the bed and sinks into the floor.   
  


He lets out a pathetic sounding whimper when she doesn’t take her hand off immediately, still twirling her fingers across his member, eyeing the cum dripping off her digits. 

  
Felix snickers. “Well, alright... I need a shower now. Care to join me?” 

He doesn’t miss the twinkle in her eyes.   
  


He still rises up to join her anyway.

  
  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped yall liked it :3 feel free to leave any kudos or comments <3 
> 
> Also pls don’t hate me :(


End file.
